ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier
Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier is a canon RP by BigD2003 and KitsuneSoldier, featuring characters from Children of Tiga and Ultraman Lightning and taking place in Kit's Continuity. Summary TBA Full Roleplay BETWEEN DIMENSIONS Lightning: Sigh... No rest for me... I meet all those new people, fuse with Legacy and Blizzard again, beat Onyx again, and just when it looks like I can go home... this guy appears. As he flies through the interdimensional space, Lightning gazes upon his latest target. Shadow Servant Waroga, a powerful version of Waroga, serving under Shadow Lord Kyrieloid. (Although Lightning doesn't completely know that.) Lightning: Okay, Zarab or... Dada or... whatever you are, it's been a busy day for me and I kinda just want to get back home, so... let's make this quick! Lightning fires a pair of Rapid Zapper bolts at Waroga from his hands Shadow Servant Waroga counters with a pair of Shadow Bullets, cutting through the Rapid Zappers and ready to hit Lightning Lightning releases his Blade Beams from his arms, which cut through the bullets, which fly past Lightning and explode behind him. He then fires them, and his slugger, at Waroga. Shadow Servant Waroga fires an energy orb which traps the Slugger in it, before controlling the Blade Beams with his Shadow Energy Bolt and redirecting them back at Lightning. Lightning: How does it feel, huh? To have YOUR blades get - WHA-WHAT? Lightning simply catches them on his arms, returning them to the blades from which they projected. Lightning: Okay, no more games! Lightning flies directly at Waroga, aiming to grab the energy orb and reclaim his slugger. The energy orb controls the Slugger and flies past Lightning before jabbing the Slugger into his back. Lightning: GYAHH! Fighting through the pain, Lightning reaches behind him and grabs the energy orb, pumping massive amounts of electricity into it. The orb finally breaks, with Lightning grabbing the slugger from within and reattaching it to his head. Lightning: ENOUGH OF THIS! MEGAWATT CURRENT! Shadow Servant Waroga puts his Spear Arms into a X-shape, catching and absorbing beam before infusing it with his own energy and fires it right back at Lightning. Lightning: I... I WON'T GIVE UP! ELECTROSPHERE! BULLET CLASH Both sides continue pouring energy into their attacks Lightning: Gyaaaaaaah! Suddenly, the two emerge from hyperspace and into the space above Planet Glacier. The clashing energies of the projectiles are finally too much and cause a large explosion. Lightning: AHHHHHHH! Both him and Shadow Servant Waroga are knocked apart and begin falling into the planet's atmosphere... MEANWHILE, BETWEEN DIMENSIONS... BUT DIFFERENT FROM THE FIRST ONE Three Travel Spheres are seen, one yellow, one blue, and the other dark purple. The yellow and blue ones are knocking the dark purple one. The being in the dark purple Travel Spheres speaks. Shadow Lord Kyrieloid: Fools, you Ultras can't defeat me! I have conquered and destroyed countless planets! And nothing won’t stop me! Zeperion: What's the point of conquering a planet if you're just going to destroy it afterward? Shadow Lord Kyrieloid: I only destroyed planets if their resources and people are no good for me to use. Prime/Zeperion: Ahh. Prime: Wait, you said "nothing" won't stop you? Zeperion: Of course it won't. But we will! Prime: We defeated the Kyriel People before and we'll do it again! SLK: Somewhat impressive... but you'll find me to be no ordinary Kyriel. Prime: Yeah, we can tell. SLK: -_- Prime and Zeperion's Travel Spheres clashes with SLK's, before both fires a Specium Ray at SLK, creating a explosion. The siblings knows he isn’t dead yet and so they ram their Travel Spheres at him. SLK fires dark energy bullets from his sphere as a last resort, but isn't very effective, as he is hit. The three exit from hyperspace and into the space above Planet Glacier, just like Lightning and Waroga before them. The siblings exits out of their spheres and changes into Sky Type. They do their Ranbalt Light Kick and Ranbalt Sky Kick combo attack on SLK, kicking him into the atmosphere of Planet Glacier. Across Glacier's surface, Lightning, Kyrieloid's sphere and Waroga are shown crash landing in different places. In place where Prime and Zeperion is, they changes back into their Multi and Acro Types. SLK survives the combo attack and impact of crashing and gets back up. Prime and Zeperion head down to the planet's surface to look for SLK. TBA Characters KitsuneSoldier * Ultraman Lightning ** Base BigD2003 * Shadow Servant Waroga * Shadow Lord Kyrieloid * Ultraman Prime ** Multi Type ** Sky Type * Ultrawoman Zeperion ** Acro Type ** SKy Type Kill Count * TBA Trivia * After Snowy and Zeperion became a ship in a random RP, Big suggested doing a canon RP with them. This developed into what we have here, which indicates the ship but doesn't go too far. ** For those curious, Snowy and Zeperion have a more functional relationship in random RPs and UBA.